inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuno Fuusuke
(Forward) |element=Wind |number= 10 (Diamond Dust) 9 (Chaos) 11 (Fire Dragon) |seiyuu= Fujiko Takimoto |gender= M |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 043}} Suzuno Fuusuke (涼野風介) (also known as Gazel, ガゼル), was a forward and the captain of Diamond Dust, and a forward of Chaos. Later on, he became a forward of Fire Dragon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"The captain of Diamond Dust. His calm exterior conceals a cold heart."'' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The quiet and cool-headed boy. His plays freeze the opponent."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A simmering ice-man who freezes his opponents with cool tactics" (EU)'' Appearance Suzuno has light-gray hair that is pointed towards the left and teal-colored eyes. He has fair skin and a slender body. He tends to pull up the sleeves of his uniform. His normal clothes consist of a purple jacket, light blue shirt, brown pants and a pair of dark brown sneakers. He used to wear the uniform of Diamond Dust and later on, Chaos then Fire Dragon. Personality Usually he is calm, arrogant and is overconfident about his own skills. He's also a genius and talented soccer player, and tends to comb his hair with his fingers, an action similar to Afuro's. His personality is the opposite of Nagumo Haruya's. However when he was in Fire Dragon, he grew less arrogant and more friendly, shown when he greeted Inazuma Japan before the match, where he changed his tone. Plot Season 2 He is one of the top players of Aliea Gakuen, Diamond Dust's captain and forward. He first appeared when Epsilon Kai lost to Raimon and exiles Desarm and the Epsilon team. He seemed to be intrigued by Endou and challenges him to one match. To force Raimon to play, Suzuno threatened to destroy Tokyo with his black and blue footballs. However, the match wasn't as easy as Suzuno imagined, and despite making two goals using Northern Impact, his last attempt was stopped by Endous's incomplete Megaton Head. He was seen stroking his hair after becoming irritated during the match, and was shocked and almost couldn't speak during the meeting with Gran and Burn after the match. Later on, he joined forces with Burn to create the strongest team, Chaos. During the match against Raimon he made a great quantity of goals against the unfinished Mugen The Hand. Though later it was stopped after Tachimukai completely mastered Mugen The Hand. He then shows his combination hissatsu with Burn, called Fire Blizzard, which broke through Mugen The Hand. Season 3 He was recruited by Aphrodi to join Fire Dragon, along with Nagumo. Before the match against Inazuma Japan, he and Nagumo are introduced by Aphrodi to Endou and the others, leaving Hiroto and Midorikawa shocked. During the match he, Aphrodi and Burn brought out their strongest move, Chaos Break. However, Fire Dragon still lost to Inazuma Japan with a score of 4-3. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 You must first defeat his team, Diamond Dust at the Fuji Forest. Then, select him in the machine and he'll be somewhere in the forest. Take Fubuki with you, and he'll challenge you into 2 battles. Inazuma Eleven 3 You must defeat Fire Dragon on the principal route to recruit him. Select him in the machine and Suzuno will appear left of Toramaru's Home (Not in Liocott Island Area). You have to fight Suzuno 3 times before he joins you. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 189 *'TP': 96 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 74 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 67 *'Guts': 68 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Fire Dragon form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 65 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 9 ---- Diamond Dust form *'GP': 110 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 65 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 157 *'TP': 146 *'Kick' 101 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 90 *'Speed': 130 *'Stamina': 84 *'Catch': 44 *'Lucky': 83 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Chaos form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Fire Dragon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Chaos Break' Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard ' *'OF Water Veil ' *'SK Zokuseikyouka ' ---- Chaos form *'SK Critical!' *'OF Water Veil V2' *'SH Fire Blizzard' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'SK Zokuseikyouka' *'OF Water Veil V2' *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard' ---- Aliea form *'SK Zokuseikyouka' *'SH Northern Impact' *'OF Heaven's Time' *'SH Fire Blizzard' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Eternal Blizzard ' *'SH Joker Rains ' *'OF White Blade' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Northern Impact' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' *'OF White Blade' *'SH White Hurricane' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Northern Impact' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe *'OF White Blade *'SH Vampire Lord Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard' Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Chaos= *'SH Northern Impact' }} Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Nagumo Haruya' *'MIMAX Yukimura Hyouga ' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Nagumo Haruya' **'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'MIMAX Sena Arata ' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Champion' *'Asia Daihyou' *'Water Boys' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Rei' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Gold Bear' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Team Spark' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival''' Trivia *He and Aphrodi have worn the same numbers: 9, 10 and 11. *In some dub versions, Gazel's gender has been changed to female in the anime, but was kept as male in all versions of the game. *He and Burn are the only Aliea Gakuen captains that didn´t appear in the GO series. *In the Chrono Stone game, if you Mixi Max Suzuno with Nagumo Haruya, he looks like Amemiya Taiyou. *He is the only person whose alien name haven't changed in the dub version. Navigation fr:Bryce Whitingale Category:Captains